Tríamore
by Nikiitah
Summary: Para Milo, las cristalinas aguas de la Atlántida al igual que el resto de los mares del mundo representaban un reto, donde los misterios y aventuras siempre eran protagonistas de sus sueños. Pero la vida de Milo da un vuelco cuando su padre, el Rey Kardia, decide que ya está en la edad para casarse. En su fiesta de compromiso, conocerá a Camus... [Yaoi][Resumen adentro]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original de temática yaoi basado en Saint Seiya. Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

 **Advertencias:** Éste fanfic es de temática Yaoi (Homosexual) si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo no leer.

 **Título:** Tríamore

 **Personajes principales:** Milo de Escorpio; Camus de Acuario;

 **Personajes secundarios:** Saga de Géminis; Kardia de Escorpio; Degel de Acuario

 **Resumen:** Para Milo, las cristalinas aguas de la Atlántida al igual que el resto de los mares del mundo representaban un reto, donde los misterios y aventuras siempre eran protagonistas de sus sueños. Pero la vida de Milo da un vuelco cuando su padre, el Rey Kardia, decide que ya está en la edad para casarse. En su fiesta de compromiso, conocerá a Camus, un misterioso y atrayente joven que mantiene un secreto oculto con Degel. Luego del ataque al Palacio de Buckingham, y ser secuestrado por el "Koorime", Milo se embarga en un viaje donde no solo descubrirá su pasado, sino tal vez logre conocer el amor de su vida. [Saga/Milo/Camus] [Kardia/Degel]

 **Autor:** Nikiitah

* * *

 **Chapter 01: El Hombre misterioso**

Año 1715, Palacio de Buckingham

La vida de una familia de la realeza resultaba siempre estar con ataduras. Siendo el primogénito de la familia, el deber, al igual que la responsabilidad, siempre recaía en él, por ende, necesitaba con urgencia estar comprometido para seguir con el linaje de la familia. Él era especial, siendo considerado un doncel desde sus diez años, y cuidado peor que una princesa delicada. Su padre, un hombre de carácter temperamental, siempre trataba de encerrarlo entre las paredes del castillo, negándole la posibilidad de relacionarse con niños de su edad. Era una tradición que diera el primer hijo a los diecinueve años y así ascender al trono como rey y, para ello, necesitaba de un gran semental. El encargado de escogerlo sería su padre.

Las doncellas del castillo se encargaron de traer sus ropajes y preparar su baño. Sus amigos, de vestirlo.

Con cada generación, los futuros reyes debían escoger quiénes serían su consejero real, al igual que su guardia real. Milo sólo podía confiar en sus dos mejores amigos.

Huir de su destino sólo ocasionaría problemas, además de ser descortés con los invitados. Poco le importaba a él desobedecer a su padre; sin embargo, su pueblo no tenía la culpa de las decisiones del rey.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron delante de él entendió que ya no había retorno. Con la mirada apagada y llena de decepción observó por todo el gran salón donde la gente del pueblo, los sirvientes y sus padres esperaban que traspasara la puerta para así aceptar su destino. Su mirada recorrió el salón, intentando encontrar una salida, pero los guardias esperaban en cada una de las puertas en caso de que decidiera otra vez huir. Una sonrisa, que más bien parecía una mueca, se dibujó en su rostro. De seguro todo eso era obra de Manigoldo, uno de los hombres más cercanos de su padre y guardia personal del rey, quien había sido el causante de su fallido escape horas atrás. Sus ojos se cerraron y decidió que por ahora bajaría a aceptar lo inevitable.

Con el porte gallardo y sonrisa forzada bajó despacio, murmurando maldiciones hacia sus padres que estaban a unos metros.

Cada paso que daba fue escoltado por sus amigos, primero fue Regulus, el sobrino del coronel Sísifo y futuro guardia real y, el segundo, Afrodita, su futuro consejero. Tener sus presencias lograba reconfortarlo, podían tranquilizarlo y así evitar una pelea verbal con su padre.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando estuvo frente a su padre. Se inclinó mostrando respeto, que no sentía, y tuvo que aguantar las ganas de gritar cuando anunció la fiesta de su compromiso. Sintiendo que pronto su autocontrol fallaría miró hacia una de las ventanas. Su mente no pudo evitar recordar sus planes futuros, donde él viajaba y dejaba atrás Inglaterra.

Siempre había deseado conocer el mundo, viajar por los siete mares y descubrir los más escondidos tesoros. Aún había mundos que nadie había logrado descubrir. Tierras que nadie se atrevía a atravesar.

No escuchó cuando su padre dio inicio a la fiesta, y tampoco le importó. No deseaba casarse, no quería estar encerrado por toda la eternidad en el castillo. Cerró sus ojos tratando de ignorar la voz que le pedía a gritos salir de ese espantoso lugar, siendo sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir la caliente mano de su padre sobre su hombro. Al alzar la mirada, sus ojos turquesas chocaron con los azules del mayor. Un rápido vistazo a sus amigos bastó para que ambos hicieran una pequeña reverencia y lo dejaran solo.

Sintió su sangre hervir cuando vio a sus padres rodearlo, sabía que le regañaría por su falta de compromiso para cooperar en la ceremonia, pero simplemente no podía. ¡No fingiría placer en estar en un lugar al que no quería ir!

—Sabes que todo esto lo hago por tu bien, ¿no? —la voz dura de su padre era tan clara y firme que Milo solo pudo bufar.

—Tú solo quieres ver por tu lado —respondió con dureza — ¿Lo que yo quiera no te interesa? ¡Por un demonio! ¡Soy tu hijo! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

—Milo… no quiero hablar de esto, ya te lo he dicho millones de veces.

— ¿Herederos? ¿Eso es lo único que te importa? —Cuestionó apretando sus puños con molestia, vio a lo lejos como la gente volteaba a verlos y se irritó más — ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tengo la misma condición que mi madre? ¡Yo no puedo engendrar!

—Milo —advirtió Degel con voz severa. Milo sabía que al alzarle la voz a su padre le estaba faltando al respeto, pero la ira contenida que sentía estaba apoderándose de él, le lanzó a su madre una mirada llena de rencor, odiaba haber nacido primero, si tan solo Isaac fuera el mayor él sería libre — Hablaremos de esto luego, obedece a tu padre y…

— ¡No pienso obedecerlos! —gritó mirando con odio a sus progenitores, por un momento la música dejó de sonar y los sirvientes se miraron nerviosos cuando Kardia hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Estas acabando con mi paciencia Milo —siseó — Retráctate ahora, pide disculpas a tu madre y que sea la última vez que me faltes al respeto.

— ¡No me jodas! —diciendo esto se dio media vuelta caminando entre la multitud.

Regulus se acercó hasta donde estaba y se interpuso cuando iba a cruzar la puerta dispuesto a ir a su habitación.

—Apártate Regulus, no estoy de humor —dijo sin ocultar su molestia.

—Milo… sé que estás molesto pero irte no solucionará nada.

—Tampoco quedarme —respondió cruzando sus brazos — Él no me escuchará.

—Entonces escúchalo tú —Milo lo miró con incredulidad, para luego soltar una carcajada sarcástica — He escuchado algo Milo, y…

—Deja de quejarte Milo, ya sé quién es el desgraciado que te soportará.

— ¿Disculpa? —Milo alzó una ceja sin tener la menor idea de a quién se refería. Afrodita rodó los ojos exasperado.

—Me refiero a tu prometido, idiota —dijo cruzando sus brazos, colocó una rosa roja en sus labios y sonrió de lado.

— ¿Sabes quién es? ¿Cómo?

—Ventajas de fisgonear en la cocina, querido. —dijo con su ego empezando a elevarse, Milo rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué haría sin ti? —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Serías un cavernícola destrozando todo a su paso. —se miraron unos segundos antes de reír, en verdad no sabía que haría sin ellos.

—Ya, escupe ¿Quién es?

—Milo, baja la voz —susurró Regulus al ver como algunos curiosos empezaban a cuchichear por su falta de educación.

—Es…

—Afrodita —la llegada de su hermano le hizo erizar los pelos de su nuca— Se supone que es una sorpresa para Milo, ni se te ocurra decir una palabra.

La llegada de Albafica siempre había sido una tortura para Afrodita, su hermano mayor siempre actuaba con una elegancia digna de admirar, su frialdad y soledad lo hacían ver como un ser misterioso, su belleza era como la de un ángel caído de los cielos y su novio, ¡uff! ni que hablar de él. Si. Afrodita estaba celoso de su hermano. Su hermano tenía todo lo que él quería. Y no que fuera feo, es más, su hermano y él eran los hombres más bellos del reino. Pero Albafica era admirado por muchos, por su fortaleza e inteligencia. Tenía a Manigoldo, un hombre que había visto más allá de la belleza exterior. Había visto su belleza interior, esa por la cual él aún no podía comprender.

—Ya lo sé —refunfuñó molesto.

—Cálmate _florecita_ sabes que _Albita_ solo cumple con la orden del rey bicho.

Manigoldo y esa eterna sonrisa burlona que llevaba en el rostro. Siempre logrando calmar al menor de los peli celestes. Aunque siempre lograba enfadar al mayor.

— ¡No me llames _Albita_! —Exclamó molesto Albafica— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta ese apodo?

— ¿Y cómo te enteraste del secreto florecita? —preguntó ignorando completamente a su pareja.

—Nunca revelo mis secretos, querido —y ahí estaba de nuevo Afrodita, colocando una mano en el rostro de Manigoldo, bajando lentamente hacia el pecho de éste de manera seductora, sabiendo que era seguido por la mirada irritada de Albafica— Pero si me das algo a cambio tal vez te lo diga.

Ante aquella propuesta Albafica agarró la mano de Manigoldo sorprendiendo a los otros dos que se mantenían en silencio viendo la novela de " _El Cangrejo y sus dos Rosas"_ , como lo decía Milo.

Manigoldo suspiró. Se engañaba así mismo si decía que tenía la situación en su poder, Albafica ya había llegado a su límite y Afrodita también. Jamás entendió aquella rivalidad. Aun recordaba la primera vez que Albafica le presentó a su hermano menor. Aun podía recordar aquel brillo en la mirada del infante de siete años cuando lo abrazó. Se veían unidos y eso era lo que le extrañaba ¿Cuándo fue que aquella relación cambió tanto? Ahora, aquella guerra de miradas que se lanzaban entre ambos, la mano de Albafica agarrando con firmeza la suya y la mano de Afrodita en su pecho, solo a él podía llegarle a pasar eso.

Pidiendo a gritos un milagro, agradeció cuando El Cid, uno de los generales del reino, se acercó hasta donde ellos estaban, siendo seguido por Sísifo que lucía más serio de lo normal.

—Lamento interrumpir tu extraño momento romántico, pero Manigoldo necesito tu ayuda.

—Desgraciado —pensó Manigoldo.

—Y yo necesito de tus servicios Albafica —habló esta vez Sísifo, poniendo una mano en la cabeza de su sobrino que sonrió por el gesto—. Albafica, necesito que me ayudes respecto a un tema personal, acompáñame.

—Claro.

Milo no pasó por alto la reacción de los mayores, podía sentir la tensión que se acumuló cuando lo mencionó, volteó para decirle a Regulus pero se sorprendió al verlo inmerso en los ojos oscuros de El Cid.

Cuando la presencia de los mayores desapareció, Milo miró a Afrodita que tenía los ojos apagados y llenos de una infinita soledad.

—Aun no entiendo tu extraña rivalidad con Albafica, solo a ti se te ocurre enamorarte de Manigoldo —Milo habló con gesto aburrido ganándose una mirada fría de Afrodita que lo hizo temblar ligeramente.

—Nunca entenderás lo que pasa realmente Milo —diciendo esto se fue del lugar, dejándolo con Regulus.

—Fuiste muy insensible Milo —le reprochó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados— Afrodita no tiene la culpa de enamorarse de Manigoldo.

—Él se hace daño con aquel enamoramiento Reg, lo sé. Sus ojos muestran una tristeza infinita cuando Manigoldo besa o hace un gesto cariñoso hacia Albafica, yo solo quiero que abra los ojos y lo deje ir —suspiró cansado. Afrodita y Regulus eran como sus hermanos, y no deseaba que ellos sufrieran por amores no correspondidos — Bueno cambiemos de tema —le dio una mirada divertida para luego cambiar a otra seria al recordar las palabras que Regulus le dijo antes de ser interrumpidos— Dijiste que habías escuchado algo ¿Qué es?

Regulus lo miró unos segundos para luego soltar un suspiro pesado. Milo sintió un mal presentimiento cuando vio a su amigo titubear. Lo que sea que tuviera perturbado al muchacho debía ser lo suficientemente grande para ponerlo nervioso. El sonido de algo rompiéndose los sobresaltó. Una muchacha joven, de la misma edad de Regulus se había caído. Sus largos cabellos rubios caían graciosamente sobre su rostro mientras intentaba contener el llanto por su mano cortada. Disculpándose, Regulus se fue a ayudarla.

Quedándose solo sintió la culpa invadir su ser. Debía pedir disculpas a sus padres por su insolencia. La actitud de Sísifo, quien siempre lucía tranquilo, le había alterado los nervios, tal vez algo estaba pasando y él ni enterado estaba.

—Si te quedas por mucho tiempo ahí, vas a estorbar a los sirviente ¿no crees?

— ¿Qué? —Volteando hacia dónde provenía la voz, Milo se encontró con la fría pero penetrante mirada violácea de un joven que no aparentaba ser mayor que él— ¿Quién eres?

—Concédeme un baile, y puede que reconsidere decírtelo.

— ¿Es una nueva forma de coqueteo? Créeme que eso no funciona conmigo. —Dándose media vuelta dio por terminada esa conversación, pero lo que no esperó era que aquel misterioso muchacho lo tomaría del brazo, jalándolo hasta pegar sus cuerpos— ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Le pedí un baile y eso tendré —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que irritó al otro.

—Le pido que no se ilusione conmigo —dijo con burla— No es fácil conquistar mi corazón de oro.

—Solo por eso ya merece toda mi atención —amplió su sonrisa mientras que una de sus manos se situó en la cintura de Milo y la otra atrapaba su mano.

Sin esperar una respuesta lo arrastró hacia el centro del salón donde la música dio inicio. Milo lo miró con desconfianza sintiendo que algo en su interior cambiaba. El baile nunca había sido su especialidad, siempre llegaba a pisar a sus acompañantes, pero por una extraña razón con ese hombre era todo lo contrario. Podía dejarse llevar sin ninguna dificultad y eso le hacía sentir incómodo. Evitó constantemente que sus ojos se conectaran, algo en su interior le decía que si lo hacía caería en el extraño juego de aquel misterioso hombre.

—Es un excelente bailarín, príncipe.

—Tus halagos no funcionan conmigo. Soy un hombre, las cursilerías no van conmigo.

— ¿Y por qué no me mira a los ojos?

—Simplemente no tengo ganas de hacerlo —respondió con rudeza, la suave risa que soltó su acompañante lo hizo mirarlo, tratando de saber cuál era lo divertido de sus palabras. Pero apenas lo hizo se quedó helado cuando sus miradas se conectaron. Sentía que no podía apartarlas aunque quisiera.

Intentó apartar su mirada pero parecía tenerlo hipnotizado, sus rostros se fueron acercando con lentitud hasta que ambos alientos chocaron entre sí. El muchacho amplió su sonrisa y dejó de bailar, agarró su mano y lo llevó hacia el balcón. Lejos del bullicio de las personas, se quedaron mirando hacia el mar, donde la brillante luna era reflejada por las cristalinas aguas. Milo trataba de recuperar el aire que no sabía retenía, mientras que el muchacho misterioso se apoyaba en la pared donde la sombra de un árbol cubría su rostro.

— ¿Mejor? —preguntó con sorna, ganándose una mirada molesta de Milo.

—Cállate —susurró, mientras que se acercaba hasta ser él quien acorralara al misterioso— ¿Me dirás tu nombre ahora?

— ¿Quieres saber el nombre del hombre a quien le jures amor eterno?

—Sigue soñando —chasqueó la lengua sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse— Solo quiero saber el nombre del idiota al que patearé las bolas por insolente.

—Vaya, con ese lenguaje me sorprende que alguien quiera casarse contigo —murmuró.

—Yo no quiero casarme —refutó esta vez mirando hacia el mar— Quiero ser libre, poder viajar y conocer nuevos mundos… vivir la aventura.

Los ojos de Milo brillaban de emoción al mencionarlo, el muchacho se quitó la máscara del rostro y sonrió discretamente.

—Camus —dijo.

— ¿Qué? —al voltear Milo parpadeó un par de veces al notar el delicado pero varonil rostro de su acompañante.

—Mi nombre es Camus, y eso es todo lo que diré —susurró acercándose, pero sin dejar la sombra. Milo no pudo responder cuando sintió como jalaba su brazo y besaba sus labios.

Sintió cómo su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura helada que no había sentido durante el baile, tal vez se debía porque ahora se encontraban en el exterior pero a Milo le pareció atrayente. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía completo, como si ese hombre fuera la respuesta que por tantos años había buscado y que por fin había encontrado.

—Joven Milo —se separó asustado y miró hacia la mujer que lo llamaba.

—June… ¿ocurre algo? —dijo intentando no sonar nervioso.

—Su prometido ha llegado, está esperándolo en el centro del salón para el último baile.

—En seguida voy —susurró, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el centro donde Saga le esperaba. A su lado, un grupo de jovencitas que no llegó a reconocer estaban intentando hacerle plática, mientras que él solo las despedía con una sonrisa. — Como todo un gran caballero —murmuró— Lamento la interrupción pero…

Al voltear no vio más a Camus, en su lugar una nota se encontraba pegada sobre el balcón.

 _Seguiremos con nuestra plática, tu libertad está asegurada conmigo_

 ** _-Camus_**

— ¿Qué quiso decir? —susurró viendo la dirección que le envió. Sintiendo como le jalaban entró de nuevo al salón para situarse al lado de Saga y terminar la ceremonia.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —refunfuñó Milo a Saga.

En los jardines del palacio, Milo se encontraba sentado al borde de la fuente del Escorpión, símbolo que representaba a su padre. Allí, en los muros de su hogar, el muchacho de 18 años se veía cansado tanto emocional como físicamente, su mirada se paseó sobre los muros que ahora más que nunca le parecían tan altos y terroríficos, aquellos que lo aislaban de la vida, de la libertad y de lo desconocido. Frente a él, un hombre de no más de 25 años, se encontraba de pie mirándolo con un gesto divertido y burlón, de porte gallardo y potente voz, Saga era el hombre que toda mujer u hombre soñaría tener, siendo también –por un corto tiempo- el primer hombre que Milo conoció y amó. Pero los años cambiaban a las personas, y para Milo eso no era una excepción, no después de conocer a ese hombre de gélida mirada y aura fría.

— ¿Sorpresa? —musitó con cierta burla que solo incrementó la ira del más joven.

—No es gracioso Saga —bramó molesto— ¡¿Sabes que estuve a punto de huir?! ¡Detesto no estar informado a tiempo!

—Siempre lo supe —comentó— Eres demasiado predecible Milin —le guiñó el ojo divertido, causando el sonrojo del menor por el apodo tan infantil que le había puesto.

— ¡No te burles! —gruñó desviando la mirada avergonzado.

—Ya, ya. —Intentó calmarlo— Era solo una broma ¿dónde quedó el niño que solía soportar mi humor negro?

—Ya no existe ese niño —respondió con cierto dolor.

Saga se tensó al instante, acercándose para poder darle un reconfortante abrazo. Milo odiaba sentirse débil, sobre todo odiaba que lo vieran en ese estado, especialmente Saga.

Y es que con Saga él volvía a ser un niño. Saga siempre había sido el único de los mayores que lo habían tratado como lo que era, un niño. Con él podía ser lo que era realmente. Sin tener que ocultarse bajo la máscara de indiferencia y rebeldía que solía mostrar ante los demás. Fue el único que estuvo a su lado desde aquel accidente hace diez años atrás. No recordaba nada de lo que pasó. Incluso sus amigos Regulus y Afrodita lo habían olvidado. Aquel día fue uno de los más oscuros que azotó al reino. Con la llegada de los piratas y su guerra que había entre ellos o eso era lo que decían.

Con el paso de los años en donde su padre estaba muy ocupado para estar con él, se había educado y forjado solo, siendo Saga su único soporte, el único hombre en quien podía confiar ciegamente, el único capaz de regañarlo y obedecerle. Y además… el único hombre de quien se enamoró. Era cierto que al principio la relación era solamente de maestro-alumno pero luego de unos años cuando ya tenía quince y decidió confesarse se volvieron amantes. Manteniendo oculta la relación. Si su padre solamente llegase a enterarse de que había perdido más que su inocencia desde tan temprana edad mandaría a la horca a Saga, y una vida sin Saga era una vida demasiado aburrida para su gusto.

Saga era un hombre difícil de olvidar. Sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras. Un gran maestro de la manipulación que podía lograr sacar la pasión que llevaba dentro.

—Regresemos, tengo mucho frío Saga —susurró rápidamente cuando sintió su cuerpo hormiguear. Apresurando sus pasos, se dispuso a caminar hacia el palacio y poder descansar en su cómoda cama, pero su huida fue detenido por Saga que lo abrazaba por atrás— ¿Qué haces Saga?

—Te doy calor —respondió sin pudor alguno— ¿No querías eso?

—No es necesario que lo digas tan simple. —susurró con un tenue sonrojo pintado en sus mejillas.

Dejando un beso sobre su caliente mejilla, Saga tomó la mano de Milo para llevarlo al interior de su hogar, logrando que miles de preguntas se formularan dentro de su cabeza. El sentimiento que tenía hacia Saga, ese "amor" que creyó poseer se estaba desvaneciendo, y en su lugar un vacío crecía.

No pasó mucho tiempo con su "prometido", Saga aún era un hombre ocupado y sabía que él quería darle el "lugar que merece", haciendo lo imposible para poder hacerle sentir cómodo, algo que Milo agradecía infinitamente, pero ahora lo único que deseaba más que nunca era estar en la soledad de su habitación. Luego de despedir a Saga, se dejó caer sobre el suave colchón y decidió sacar el collar moneda azteca con decorados que formaban una calavera bañado de oro que estaba en uno de los cajones de su cómoda, para luego colocárselo en su cuello. Tenía deseos de dormir y pensar que todo era un sueño donde su padre no era el rey, donde tenía libertad de poder viajar a donde quisiera y navegar por los mares en busca de aventuras como siempre soñó. Sin embargo, al cerrar sus ojos recordó la mirada de Camus, su porte elegante y aura fría. El misterio tras la gélida mirada, y luego recordó las esmeraldas de Saga, tan serias pero a la vez tan cálidas. No quería perderlo, era su soporte. Una persona especial y esencial en su vida. Pero por otro lado él quería su libertad, viajar y conocer nuevos mundo, y algo en el interior de Milo sabía que solo lo conseguiría estando al lado de Camus.

Las fuertes campanadas y el estruendoso ruido de cañones erizaron la piel de sus brazos y la columna le sobresaltó. Los gritos horrorizados de las mujeres y de hombres llamando a sus esposas e hijos lo estremecieron. Podía escuchar a los guardias corriendo con pasos firmes por el pasillo y exterior. Impulsado por la curiosidad y el temor, corrió hacia la ventana, deslizando un poco las cortinas. Había muchos soldados en la entrada donde su padre encabezaba el grupo siendo un escudo con la invasión de los piratas. La sangre que brotaba de su cabeza y la mirada fiera estremeció a Milo, su padre estaba irreconocible. Al mirar el mar pudo divisar un barco atacando, donde una bandera oscura se alzaba orgullosa, eran piratas. Sintiendo un agudo dolor atravesar su cabeza dio un último vistazo a su padre y se alejó de la ventana dispuesto a salir de su habitación, estaba dispuesto a luchar al lado de Kardia. Ocultando el collar entre sus ropas abrió la puerta, más al abrir se quedó cara a cara con el hombre que alteraba sus pensamientos desde hace minutos.

— ¿Camus? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Vine a verte —susurró, clavando sus penetrante violetas en los turquesas de su acompañante— Te estuve esperando y al escuchar los cañones temí que te hubieran atrapado.

— ¿A mí? —retrocedió un par de pasos cuando Camus se acercó— ¿Por qué a mí?

—Eres el hijo del rey, Milo. Eres un blanco fácil para ellos.

— ¡No soy un blanco fácil! —vociferó molesto. Un nuevo disparo lo hizo tambalearse apoyándose en la pared para evitar caer— Debo ir con mi padre… está herido ¡llévame!

—Me temo que no puedo —contestó— Sería una estupidez de mi parte si lo hago.

—No eres Saga ni ningún guardia de la realeza ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

—Porque ahora soy el hombre que te puede ayudar, dime ¿Dónde están tus perfectos guardias?

—¡…!

Mirando hacia el exterior, se encontró en efecto que los pasillos estaban solitarios. El olor a sangre impregnado en el aire le dio náuseas, quería salir, volver a su cama y despertar de esta pesadilla. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de Camus y por un momento quiso creerle. Podía sentir en ellos una seguridad que ahora estaba perdiendo.

— ¿Y Degel? ¿Dónde está mi madre?

—Me temo que no encuentro el paradero de su madre —dijo con pesar, tomó una de las manos de Milo colocándola en su pecho y lo apretó con suavidad— Confía en mí Milo, te salvaré, haré todo lo que está en mi poder y no permitiré que nadie dañe.

— ¿Sabes que no soy una mujer, verdad? —Sonrió con cierta nostalgia y suspiró— Camus escucha yo…

Un disparo lo calló. No quiso preguntar, ya sabía la respuesta. El sonido provenía de dos habitaciones a la derecha, donde su madre y hermano dormían con su padre. No quiso pensar lo peor pero era darse falsas esperanzas. Su rostro empezó a palidecer y llevó una mano a su corazón, sintiendo el doloroso golpeteo de este contra su pecho. El sonido de unas risas escandalosas acercándose le hizo reaccionar. Camus lo empujó dentro de la habitación y ambos se escondieron debajo de la cama. Podía sentir los brazos del muchacho alrededor de su cuerpo, intentando transmitir seguridad, pero su mente se volvió en blanco. Recordaba la última discusión que tuvo con su padre y la mirada llena de rencor que le dirigió a su madre, y se regañaba por haber sido tan estúpido. Había perdido tiempo discutiendo con ellos. Su abuelo siempre le había dicho que no debía perder el tiempo discutiendo con las personas que más amabas, porque no sabía cuándo sería el último momento que tendrías con ellos.

—Padre, madre, Isaac —pensó conteniendo el llanto que amenazaba con salir.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, y unas botas sucias llenas de arena pasaron delante de él. Su cuerpo entero se tensó cuando gotas de sangre seca yacían impresas en ellas. Las maldiciones que soltaba por un collar perdido hicieron que inconscientemente su mano fuera hacia su pecho, escuchó como dijo un último insulto y salía frustrado al no encontrarla. Miró a Camus que le hizo una seña con sus dedos para que guardara silencio mientras salía del escondite.

—Camus, espera… —susurró, pero el muchacho no hizo caso.

Los minutos pasaron y no hubo respuesta de él. Otro disparo se escuchó y Milo fue testigo de que ahora estaba solo.

Dispuesto a enfrentar sus miedos, Milo decidió salir. Si hoy moriría, lo haría en batalla. Como su padre siempre decía al enfrentarse a sus enemigos. Sacando un revolver que se encontraba oculto debajo de una de las maderas que se encontraban debajo de la cama, abrió la puerta despacio. Los pasillos estaban oscuros y el silencio se hizo sepulcral. Dando dos pasos se ocultó en una de las columnas del palacio. Un hombre joven de alborotados cabellos claros revisaba varios estantes. Su mirada turquesa se dirigió hacia sus botas, pero no eran las mismas que estaban en su habitación. Pero por la vestimenta que traía sabía lo que era; un pirata.

Sus manos le temblaron cuando apuntó hacia la cabeza del sujeto, por unos segundos cerró sus ojos recordando la herida en la cabeza de su padre, el disparo en el cuarto de su madre y hermano, y ahora la desaparición de Camus. El miedo que sentía empezó a desvanecerse. Saga siempre le había dicho que los sentimientos que tenía algún día lo traicionarían y no lo dudó más. Presionando el gatillo dio muerte por primera vez a un ser humano, a un pirata.

El sonido retumbó por todo el palacio, y de pronto varias pisadas se escucharon.

Saliendo de su escondite empezó a movilizarse, no podía darse el lujo de descansar. No si era el único miembro de la familia real.

Bajando las escaleras se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, con suerte podría encontrar el pasadizo secreto y salir del palacio para poder pedir ayuda. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieron, pero al no ver nada chocaba o tropezaba con los cadáveres de cada uno de los habitantes del palacio. No quiso detenerse a identificarlos, sabía que su estado emocional se quebraría al hacerlo.

Cuando el viento frío de la noche chocó contra su rostro, sintió como un peso salía de sus hombros, pero el pueblo más cercano estaba solitario.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? —Susurró— Tendré que ir a otros pueblos, con suerte podré ir a Tíbet y pedir ayuda…

—No creo que esa sea buena idea, alteza —sobresaltándolo, se dio media vuelta apuntando directamente a su cabeza— Wow, tranquilo mocoso.

Frente a él, con las manos alzadas en señal de paz, se encontraba un hombre de piel bronceada, mirada de mafioso de color violáceo, cabello gris azulado y gesto burlón. A juzgar por los hombres que tenía detrás supo que se encontraba con el capitán. Pero al ver detalladamente sus gestos se sorprendió al reconocerlo.

— ¿Manigoldo? —susurró, borrando cualquier gesto burlón del hombre que tensó su cuerpo.

—No me confundas con ese malnacido —escupió sus palabras con desprecio— Bien principito, tú y yo daremos un paseo.

Con un chasquido de dedos, uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban lo golpeó por la espalda logrando que soltara el revólver. A girar se vio apresado en los enormes brazos de un hombre de cabello largo y castaño oscuro.

— ¡Suéltame! —gruñó soltando patadas al aire.

—Con ese débil grito no logras intimidar a nadie —se mofó el capitán— Alde, estrújalo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, quiero darle una sorpresa al día siguiente.

— ¿Qué…? —acatando sus órdenes, el enorme hombre empezó a apretarlo.

Quedándose sin aire, Milo fue perdiendo el conocimiento, hasta que todo se volvió negro.

El choque de unas botellas, las risas escandalosas y el olor a ron lograron despertarlo. Sus brazos le dolían al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Se apoyó con sus manos sintiendo la dureza del colchón y recorrió con la vista el lugar donde se encontraba. Un recuadro tapado le llamó la atención. Se levantó para poder verlo pero la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al mismo hombre parecido a la mano derecha de su padre.

—No te atrevas a hacerlo —espetó con desgana mientras tomaba el brazo adolorido de Milo.

Sacándolo arrastra de la habitación, Milo sintió un pequeño mareo cuando el olor a ron se hizo más fuerte y vio el mar frente a sus ojos.

—Estoy en un barco pirata —susurró con sorpresa. Los hombres detuvieron su cuchicheo y voltearon a verlo. Podía sentir algunas miradas llenas de lascivia sobre él, pero no le importó.

Absorto en sus pensamientos se acercó hacia el barandal, sintiendo como el aroma a mar se introducía en sus fosas nasales. El viento soplaba con suavidad y un ligero deja vú sintió.

—Venga preciosura, ahora que estás despierto deja que te haga un verdadero hombre.

La voz pastosa de un hombre alto y calvo lo asqueó, giró un poco dispuesto a propinarle un golpe sin importar que los otros saltaran encima suyo cuando la fría y severa voz se escuchaba.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces he dicho que lo que es mío no se toca?!

Fue suficiente para hacer retroceder al robusto hombre. Milo enfocó sus ojos sobre la silueta del hombre sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al reconocerlo. Llevaba puesto una camisa holgada con varias cintas amarradas a su cintura donde su espada y un revólver descansaban, sus pantalones algo ceñidos de color negro, con botas de cuero y gabardina del mismo color; estaba sobre el filo del barco, agarrado de una de las cuerdas libres. De un salto se posicionó frente a él mostrándole una pequeña y divertida sonrisa.

—Bienvenido al Koorime, Milo.

—Camus…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Holaaaaaaa! he llegado aquí con mi fic nuevo-viejo este fic lo había publicado el año pasado en AY y por fin terminé de corregirlo y editarlo QuQ después de ¿cinco meses? pero ya que estoy muy (demasiado) inspirada debo aprovechar para seguir corrigiendo y terminarlo (ya estoy por terminar uno *-*) bueno ehh ¿qué estaba diciendo? xD ¡Ah sí! Espero que le den una oportunidad a mi fic siempre quise escribir uno de piratas y al fin pude cumplir mi meta :'3  
 **Koorime:** Apariciones de Hielo, el nombre fue sacado de uno de mis animes favoritos (YuYu Hakusho) inspirada en Yukina cuya lágrima se puede transformar en una pequeña perla :3


	2. Chapter 2

**(***)**

 **(*)**

 **Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original de temática yaoi basado en Saint Seiya. Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

 **Advertencias:** Éste fanfic es de temática Yaoi (Homosexual) si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo no leer.

 **Título:** Tríamore

 **Personajes principales:** Milo de Escorpio; Camus de Acuario;

 **Personajes secundarios:** Saga de Géminis; Kardia de Escorpio; Degel de Acuario

 **Resumen:** Para Milo, las cristalinas aguas de la Atlántida al igual que el resto de los mares del mundo representaban un reto, donde los misterios y aventuras siempre eran protagonistas de sus sueños. Pero la vida de Milo da un vuelco cuando su padre, el Rey Kardia, decide que ya está en la edad para casarse. En su fiesta de compromiso, conocerá a Camus, un misterioso y atrayente joven que mantiene un secreto oculto con Degel. Luego del ataque al Palacio de Buckingham, y ser secuestrado por el "Koorime", Milo se embarga en un viaje donde no solo descubrirá su pasado, sino tal vez logre conocer el amor de su vida. [Saga/Milo/Camus] [Kardia/Degel]

 **Autor:** Nikiitah

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

 **Chapter 02: El Trato**

Inglaterra 1737, Palacio de Buckingham.

El olor a sangre inundó sus fosas nasales al igual que el de la medicina. Su mirada cansada estuvo vagando por toda la habitación hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en la persona que estaba a su lado. Un muchacho de piel blanca y suave, de delicado rostro pero varonil, sus pestañas largas y tupidas se abrían y cerraban cada vez que parpadeaba haciéndole ver gracioso. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo como el dolor volvía a él, aún le costaba creer todo lo que había pasado. Había peleado con su hijo, y lejos de arreglarlo, cada uno se fue por su lado, y para seguir con su mala suerte habían atacado a su reino. Tuvo suerte de que apenas escuchó los primeros cañones mandó a Manigoldo y Albafica para que cuidaran de Degel e Isaac. Pero lo que ahora estaba lamentando era el hecho de que Milo no estaba con ellos. No había rastros de Saga, quien desapareció cuando la invasión llegó, y cuando quiso ver por el mayor de sus hijos, le habían dicho que estaba desaparecido.

Temía que estuviera muerto, temía que por su decisión Milo se haya escapado convirtiéndose en un rehén de ellos… los piratas.

—Ngh… —soltó un gruñido al sentir el escozor en su cabeza.

—Lo siento majestad —se disculpó el jovencito.

—Tokusa… ¿Dónde está Degel e Isaac? —preguntó con la voz algo ronca.

—Están en la habitación de al lado —respondiendo algo dudoso— El pequeño Isaac está sano, pero el señor Degel…

No tuvo tiempo de completar su oración. Kardia se levantó con rapidez sin importar que sus heridas se re-abrieron, salió de la habitación para entrar donde su amado Degel estaba. Cuando sus ojos azules vieron los violáceos de Degel se paralizó. Degel tenía un brazo lastimado, y a la altura de su cabeza una enorme herida estaba siendo cocida. Acercándose con cuidado, se sentó a su lado compartiendo un afectuoso abrazo. Las lágrimas frías de Degel mojaron su cuello, mientras que las calientes de Kardia la cabeza de éste. Sintiendo impotencia y un nudo en su garganta, Kardia fue incapaz de darle ánimos a su esposo, el sufrimiento de no saber el estado de su hijo mayor es lo más doloroso que podrían vivir. Separándose un poco, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Degel y sonrió apenas.

—Él estará bien —susurró apenas— Ya verás que encontraremos a Milo y no lo volveremos a perder de nuevo.

—Pero él… Camus dijo… —susurró, siendo interrumpido por el dedo de Kardia, que se posicionó con suavidad sobre sus labios.

—Hay que tener fe Degel ¿lo olvidas? —cerrando sus ojos se mordió el labio inferior, intentando que ningún sollozo escape de ellos— Yo me ocuparé de todo…

—Majestad —una tercera voz interrumpió. Recomponiéndose, Kardia giró hacia donde provenía— Yo Hakurei de Altar estoy listo para transportar a su gente a Tíbet, le aseguro que nada le pasara… —se detuvo un poco sin saber si era buena idea decir lo otro frente a la pareja del rey. Kardia al darse cuenta de ello asintió como respuesta.

— ¿Cuándo marcharan? —preguntó.

—Esta misma noche —respondió con seguridad— Aprovecharemos para escapar. Si el Koorime estaba cerca puede que también lo estén el Inframundo.

—Si ese es el caso, asegurate que el muchacho que protegen llegue a tu pueblo —dijo mientras se levantaba— Confío en tu capacidad Hakurei, tu hermano y tú nunca han fallado al palacio de Buckingham, y por ello estoy en deuda.

—No hay nada que agradecer, majestad —el hombre de cabellos plateados se levantó sonriendo con el ego bien elevado— Zaphiri, su padre, siempre veló por nosotros, es lo menos que puedo hacer por su hijo y familia.

La mención de su padre solo había logrado sacar una sonrisa llena de nostalgia. La muerte del antiguo rey de Inglaterra fue el suceso más doloroso que todo el pueblo sufrió. Zaphiri siempre había sido un rey justo y noble, y sin importar las consecuencias, protegía a toda la gente de su reino y pueblos cercanos. Haber firmado un acuerdo con un pirata y haberse enamorado de éste había sido la razón de su muerte. Fue gracias a su padre que muchas vidas se salvaron, aunque el precio a pagar fue su propia vida.

Muchas reglas cambiaron a partir de ese día, lo último que recordaba era la mirada serena del impotente hombre mientras que era dirigido al barco de la esposa del pirata. Una vida a cambio de miles, un trato justo para esos piratas.

— ¿Majestad? —la voz de Hakurei lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cerrando sus ojos asintió.

—Empiecen ahora —se levantó hacia una pequeña cuna, donde su pequeño Isaac dormía plácidamente y acarició la pelusita verde que salía de su cabecita— Degel, debes ir con ellos.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —dijo con sorpresa e indignación Degel— Kardia me quedaré contigo —dijo con determinación, sintiendo como sus ojos escocían por las lágrimas que amenazaban salir— Somos una familia, un equipo. Iré a donde tu vayas, traeremos a nuestro hijo y luego…

— ¿Luego, qué? —susurró sin mirarlo— No permitiré que Camus se acerque a ti, no permitiré que luches contra él.

Degel desvió la mirada, sabía de sobra las razones que Kardia tenía para alejarlo de Camus, pero era imposible ignorar. No cuando su primogénito corría peligro. Se mordió el labio inferior e hizo sus manos puños.

—Por favor… no soportaría que él… que él… —dejó escapar un sollozo lastimero, Kardia no quería verlo, para él era más importante que tanto Degel como Isaac estuvieran a salvo en las tierras del Tíbet, lejos del palacio de Buckingham, lejos del mar.— Me niego —dijo finalmente Degel. Kardia soltó un suspiro pesado y lo encaró.

—Degel…

—Siempre tratas de protegerme, pero yo también sé hacerlo. Isaac va a estar bien con Sage y Hakurei, yo iré contigo y acabaré con lo que debí desde el principio.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando, ninguno quiso apartarse de esa batalla de miradas, tenían un objetivo en común: no darse por vencido.

Un ruidito que provenía desde la cunita los hizo voltear, el pequeño Isaac clamaba la presencia de ambos padres. Degel no quería dejar a Isaac, pero estaría más angustiado de no saber si algo le pasaría a Kardia y Milo durante el viaje de regreso. Tomando la mano de su esposo, le quiso transmitir la seguridad que sentía, Kardia lo miró por breves segundos antes de soltar un suspiro pesado. Esto sería un largo viaje.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

Sus ojos se cerraron, el engaño y el dolor de saber que todo este tiempo le había estado usando fueron solamente la excusa para estallar. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía se acercó hasta llegar cara a cara con Camus propinándole un fuerte golpe sobre su mejilla. El barco entero se convirtió en un silencioso lugar, la borrachera de los piratas se les esfumó y miraron con horror como aquel muchacho miraba con rabia hacia el suelo, donde su capitán yacía con una mano sobre la rojiza mejilla. Milo no lo perdonaría, no iba a perdonar aquella traición. Su padre, su madre e incluso su hermano. No hubo ningún sobreviviente en la mansión y todo había sido causado por Camus.

—Maldito… —siseó con molestia— ¡Eres un maldito Camus! —hizo puño sus manos y estuvo dispuesto a propinarle otro golpe cuando los hombres de Camus lo agarraron a la fuerza— ¡Suéltenme malditos!

—Sí que tienes agallas… —susurró Camus con una sonrisa de superioridad— Por eso me gustas —se levantó rechazando la ayuda de uno de los jóvenes piratas y miró a Milo con un brillo especial— ¿Sabes porqué estás aquí Milo?

— ¿Por qué quieres el palacio de Buckingham? —preguntó con cierto tono de rabia y burla— Pero sin mí no puedes tomar el control, la gente es fiel a mi reino.

—Estas casi en lo cierto —respondió con una media sonrisa. Aun con el cuerpo inmovilizado por los hombres de Camus, Milo solo pudo soltar un gruñido de frustración por la cínica sonrisa del muchacho. — Pero hay algo más… un motivo más profundo por el cual te tengo entre mis manos, querido.

—No creo que sea peor que esto ¿Qué más podrías querer que tener el palacio de Buckingham?

—Una venganza —susurró— Y si te tengo aquí a mi lado es porque esa persona sufrirá cuando te tome para mí.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó, cuando sus turquesas se encontraron en las violáceos de Camus su corazón se paralizó por breves minutos al notar la frialdad que tenía impregnada en ellos.

— ¡Camus! Mira lo que encontramos —el muchacho se levantó para girar su cuerpo y mirar hacia donde el mismo hombre que se parece a Manigoldo se acercaba.

— ¿Qué ocurre Deathmask? —preguntó con un tono aburrido. Jalando con más fuerza, una mata de cabellos celestes y rizados chocaron contra su cuerpo. Un muchacho de piel nívea y mirada fiera con un pequeño lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo se hizo notar al pisarle el pie.

— ¡Mierda! —gritó Deathmask soltándolo para tomarse el pie. Milo se sorprendió al reconocer al muchacho.

— ¿Afrodita? —susurró incrédulo, la última vez que se vieron no habían terminado en buenos términos.

—Ya te dije, tú sin mí no serías nadie —dijo con una altanera sonrisa. Un gemido de dolor se escuchó detrás de sus espaldas, y al voltear vio a los hombres de Camus tirados en el suelo, atrás de ellos Regulus tenía en su mano una pistola de dardos, que por lo que supuso debían ser el extraño veneno de las plantas de Afrodita.

Sus dos amigos se acercaron a él entregándole una de las pistolas. Ninguno de los piratas se pudo mover al ver aquella extraña escena. Primero fue el golpe hacia su capitán y ahora el pisotón hacia el teniente. Empezaban a pensar que aquellos tres eran más peligrosos de lo que se imaginaban.

—Bien… tranquilos —habló por fin Camus, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió cuando unas marcas azules aparecieron en los brazos y cuello de sus dos hombres caídos— Hagamos un trato Milo, dejaré a tus amigos con vida si no intentas hacer otra estupidez similar.

— ¿Estupidez? —susurró enojándose más— ¡En serio tienes un ego muy alto si piensas que con eso lograrás que nos calmemos! Mi padre me enseñó a nunca rendirme y en su nombre no lo haré. Prefiero morir antes de doblegarme ante ti.

Con la adrenalina a full y los nervios a flor de piel, no era de extrañarse que en cualquier momento se desmayaría por el torrente de emociones que sentía en menos de un día. Su familia había muerto, y esta vez no permitiría que sus amigos también tuvieran esa suerte. Sus turquesas brillaban mostrando los nervios que sentía viajando desde el rostro de aquel hombre llamado Deathmask hasta Camus, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el hecho de que el primer hombre tuviera esa mirada excitada hacia Afrodita que solo lo apuntaba con aquella pistola de dardos.

Hacía ya unos minutos había notado el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, por el rabillo de ojo podía notar la palidez que Afrodita lucía y no pudo evitar pensar que esos hombres le hubieran hecho algún daño. Afrodita era muy orgulloso y nunca aceptaría ayuda de nadie, era una autodefensa que creaba con las personas por lo ocurrido hace trece años. Él no lograba recordar nada, al igual que Afrodita y Regulus, pero tenía la certeza que lo que haya pasado fue tan grave como para dejar marcado a sus dos amigos.

—Entonces ¿prefieres dejar morir a tus amigos? —susurró— Creí que eras un hombre inteligente Milo, pero veo que sigues siendo un niñato estúpido.

—Si soy estúpido entonces ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Ya te dije, es una venganza personal Milo —cerró sus ojos por unos segundos mientras apretaba la empuñadura de su revólver. — Hagamos un trato pequeño Milo. Tú me acompañas y dejaré a tus amigos vivos.

— ¿Y si me niego?

—Morirán frente a tus ojos… sobre todo el del lunar.

Giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba Afrodita que empezaba a sudar, Regulus a su lado bajaba el arma, su rostro siempre alegre y aniñado ahora lucía angustiado y horrorizado.

— ¿Qué les has hecho? —siseó con molestia.

—En el barco hay ciertos lugares con veneno —comentó— Soy un hombre con muchos enemigos Milo, no puedo darme el lujo de confiar en las personas, y más si tratan de asesinarme. Tengo el antídoto, pero solo te lo daré si aceptas nuestro trato, dejas de comportarte como un chiquillo malcriado y pienses por una vez en tu vida en los demás y no en ti.

—Yo... —Milo volvió a callar y cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en sus padres, un recuerdo cruzó por su mente y el rostro de Saga apareció. Ese hombre que no había visto en el castillo, si tan solo no lo hubiera despedido en su cuarto. Si hubiera permitido que estuviera con él en aquella ocasión Camus ya hubiera muerto. — Acepto.

Un golpe seco lo hizo girar, Afrodita yacía sobre el suelo con las mejillas sonrosadas.

La sonrisa en los labios de Camus fue tan escalofriante que por desgracia Milo no pudo apreciar. Con un movimiento de manos, Deathmask se acercó donde el muchacho de nívea piel, levantándolo con delicadeza. Con un movimiento de manos le hizo una seña para que Regulus caminara. El muchacho lo miró unos segundos esperando alguna confirmación de su parte, pero solo hizo un vago movimiento de cabeza.

—Es la mejor decisión que has tomado Milo.

—Solo lo hago por ellos —dijo al final Milo, y el toque sombrío en su voz sonó con más claridad que nunca— No creas que olvidaré lo que tus hombres y tú hicieron.

Sacudió su cabeza de forma divertida al ver los puños cerrados en ambos lados del muchacho.

—Tus padres están bien Milo… pero me temo que no por mucho tiempo —confesó bajo la mirada incrédula del menor— Tal vez muchos de los sirvientes han muerto, pero nadie importante para ti ha dejado este mundo.

—Pero los pasillos estaban vacíos…

—Kardia es astuto —se cruzó de brazos recordando al indomable hombre— Acabó con la mayoría de mi tripulación al igual que su escudero y consejero. Hombres admirables que lograron escapar de las manos del Koorime, al igual que ese hombre… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah sí! Saga.

—Saga… —susurró— ¿Qué le hiciste?

— ¿Yo? Nada. En realidad fue sorprendente la forma como luchaba con mis subordinados, tuve suerte de escabullirme para llegar antes que él a tu habitación. Incluso creí que no saldrías del castillo nunca por él. Supe que había logrado seguirme. Lástima que nunca llegó o sino en verdad estaría muerto.

—Es lógico, tus subordinados nunca podrían contra Saga —dijo con orgullo— Es el hombre más fuerte, honorable y listo que haya existido en el mundo, es un gran estratega y buen amigo.

— ¿Estás seguro que hablas de él? —una tercera voz se escuchó atrás de él.

Era Aspros Tavalas, un hombre que Milo jamás creyó ver de nuevo. Físicamente Saga era su viva imagen, aquellos ojos esmeraldas que demostraban frialdad y a la vez calidez al igual que esa sonrisa confiada y tenebrosa, era un hombre de temer. Milo solo lo había visto una vez, cuando espiaba a su padre en aquella reunión y Aspros intentó cruzar la línea de lo prohibido. Desde ese entonces en la noche había desaparecido, dejando a un joven Saga de doce años solo al servicio de su abuelo Zaphiri.

—Señor Aspros —susurró con un ligero escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. El silencio que se formó fue tan extraño y tenebroso cuando el corpulento hombre se acercó hasta donde estaba y tomó su barbilla para que ambos ojos cruzaran. Ni siquiera Camus, quien tenía el entrecejo fruncido, se había dignado a replicar.

Aspros no era conocido como un hombre sociable, siempre en lo más alto del puesto de vigía observando las olas y solo hablando cuando la ocasión lo requería. Verlo ahora en la cubierta con el "premio" del capitán era una escena impactante.

— ¿En verdad conoces a mi hijo? —la pregunta del hombre tenía un ligero deje de burla.

—Sí, en efecto. Es alguien a quien le confiaría mi vida, Saga no solo es el único amigo que tuve, es mi confidente, mi amante y prometido.

Diciendo esto se separó del hombre que seguía mirándolo como si intentara descifrar algo, pero luego de lo que parecía eternos minutos, sonrió.

—Interesante respuesta, alguien también dijo lo mismo —se dio media vuelta, mientras sujetaba las cuerdas de la escalera— Tu padre y tú son realmente unas joyas, entiendo ahora porque mi hijo se enamoró de ti —girando un poco y con una sonrisa en los labios dijo— Pero yo no me enorgullecería de eso.

Su cuerpo se tensó con lo que dijo. Aspros volvió a su "nido" en el puesto vigía y ya no dio indicios de bajar. Sus piernas flaquearon un poco y la sensación de estar en peligro aún estaba presente en él. Si creía que Camus era peligroso siendo el capitán, Aspros era peor, tan solo bastó un par de palabras para confirmarlo.

Luego, de aquel extraño encuentro, Camus decidió llevarlo a su camarote, ese lugar elegante con finas cortinas de seda y del recuadro tapado con un viejo trapo de tela desgastado. Giró su cuerpo para enfrentar a Camus, pero éste de nuevo lo había dejado solo, tal vez sería lo mejor por ahora, tampoco tenía ánimos de volver a enfrentar al muchacho, no después de la horrible experiencia con Aspros.

Por el rabillo del ojo, observó el recuadro, la curiosidad que sintió al verlo volvió, ahora que estaba solo nadie podía detenerlo, además que algo en su interior gritaba que descubriera el secreto que Camus guardaba. Deathmask le había advertido no hacerlo, pero ¿Por qué? No creía que fuera tan malo ¿o sí?

—Pero si él es… —susurró cuando por fin quitó el trapo.

Un hombre de mirada fría y penetrante se encontraba sentado en el trono perteneciente a su familia, a ambos lados, dos muchachos, un niño de seis años y un joven de veinticinco años, pero eso no era lo que más le llamó la atención, sino era el parecido que tenía con su padre. Con mano temblorosa, el joven tocó el recuadro, temiendo romperlo deteniendo su inspección con la leyenda: "Familia Lombard", su apellido.

 _Encontró el medallón cuando solo tenía cinco años entre las cosas de Degel. Era consciente que su padre le daría un buen sermón por tomar sus cosas sin su permiso pero era necesario para su cita de juegos con su amigo._

 _Faltaban horas para que la coronación de su padre diera inicio de modo decisivo, anunciando así el gobierno de Kardia, por esa razón Zaphiri había aconsejado a su hijo tomarse ese día libre viajando por el mar. Aquella tarde, donde las risas no cesaban, Milo corrió tan rápido como sus cortas piernas le permitieron para ver a Camus, quien sonrió cuando estuvieron cerca. La intimidad que tenían era tanta que era blanco de las burlas de Deathmask y Afrodita. Estirando sus manos demostró lo que había captado la atención de su amigo cuando entró a la habitación de Degel; un collar moneda azteca con decorados que formaban una calavera._

 _Había escuchado de los labios de Saga que ese objeto los llevaría a un gran tesoro y no dudaba de la palabra del muchacho. Es por eso que ahora junto a sus amigos, iban a la Isla de la muerte, donde decían que el tesoro se encontraba oculto. Era la gran aventura que ellos esperaban desde que nacieron, tal vez había sido el destino que Aspros viniera de visita para llevarlos._

 _Dieron con la Isla después de varias horas de viaje, el océano era inmenso y el entusiasmo grande. El bote que los llevaba era conducido por el corpulento hombre que mantenía una sonrisa enorme y sospechosa. Tenía los brazos de tamaño de su cabeza y el torso cubierto con una camisa holgada ajustada en la cintura con un cinturón. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su hijo mayor que sostenía con cierta posesividad al joven príncipe como si temiera que al pisar la isla maldita fuera a pasar algo._

 _Bajaron del bote que los transportaba con entusiasmo y decidieron ir en grupos para evitar perderse. El hombre corpulento quien los guiaba giró y extendió su mano hacia Milo que era sujetado fuertemente por Camus._

— _¿Confías en mí? —preguntó._

Ver ese fragmento de su vida fue algo sorpresivo y doloroso, con rapidez volvió a tapar con el mismo viejo trapo el recuadro y se sentó sobre la cama. Temblando sin querer, Milo volvió a concentrarse en el recuadro ya cubierto. Sus manos tocaron sus hombros dándose un auto abrazo. La puerta del camarote se abrió de pronto y la voz de Camus se escuchó.

—¿Listo para escuchar mis condiciones?

—¿Tengo otra opción? —dijo con sarcasmo. Giró su mirada hasta posar sus ojos en los de Camus y por primera vez pudo notar una pizca de tristeza brillar en ellos, Milo pasó saliva y desvió la mirada, incapaz de sostener la de Camus— Ya dime que es lo que quieres.

—A partir de ahora serás mi amante —dijo— Y no me interesa escuchar tus reclamos así que ahórratelos.

—En verdad eres detestable —susurró irritado más no replicó.

Camus alzó una ceja interrogante y se cruzó de brazos mirando al muchacho con sospecha.

—¿Eso es todo?

—No voy a brincar a tus brazos si eso es lo que te preocupa —ironizó— Ya te dije que solo hago esto por mis amigos.

—No me refiero a eso… creí que me darías lucha y tendría que soportar tus quejas por lo menos dos horas, pero si ahora estás tan tranquilo mejor para mí. Esta noche iniciaremos nuestro trato, después de todo necesito un heredero para que siga con mi linaje.

—En serio eres detestable —gruñó— ¡Yo no soy fértil!

—Te comprometiste con Saga ¿no? Él es mayor que tú, eso significa que iba a poseerte a ti. Tú eres hijo de Degel por lo tanto puedes ser fértil.

Escuchar de los labios del muchacho el nombre de su madre le hizo sentir un erizar la piel de los brazos y la columna le sobresaltó.

—Saga era mi amante antes, soñaba darle un hijo ¿crees que no lo intenté antes?

Escuchar el nombre del mayor hizo molestar a Camus, que apretando sus labios meditó sus siguientes palabras.

—Tal vez necesites a un hombre de verdad, y no a un viejo flácido.

— ¡Idiota! —vociferó con un fuerte sonrojo.

Las risas de Camus no se hicieron esperar y por un momento a Milo se le hizo familiar. Tal vez sus recuerdos volverían.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

¡Hola! Primero que nada ¡Lamento la demora! Ahora que por fin estoy en vacaciones me estoy dedicando a escribir todos mis fics pendientes (sobre todos los multichapter ;w;) además que ¡Estoy haciendo un dou! :3 (es CaMilo xD).  
Bueno ya no tengo nada más que decir :P

¡Nos leemos luego!  
¡Saludos! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original de temática yaoi basado en Saint Seiya. Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

 **Advertencias:** Éste fanfic es de temática Yaoi (Homosexual) si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo no leer.

 **Título:** Tríamore

 **Personajes principales:** Milo de Escorpio; Camus de Acuario;

 **Personajes secundarios:** Saga de Géminis; Kardia de Escorpio; Degel de Acuario

 **Resumen:** Para Milo, las cristalinas aguas de la Atlántida al igual que el resto de los mares del mundo representaban un reto, donde los misterios y aventuras siempre eran protagonistas de sus sueños. Pero la vida de Milo da un vuelco cuando su padre, el Rey Kardia, decide que ya está en la edad para casarse. En su fiesta de compromiso, conocerá a Camus, un misterioso y atrayente joven que mantiene un secreto oculto con Degel. Luego del ataque al Palacio de Buckingham, y ser secuestrado por el "Koorime", Milo se embarga en un viaje donde no solo descubrirá su pasado, sino tal vez logre conocer el amor de su vida. [Saga/Milo/Camus] [Kardia/Degel]

* * *

 **Comentario de la Autora:**

¡Hola! luego de mucho tiempo por fin actualicé! he de admitir que estuve un poco bloqueada y a la vez no encontraba el archivo :'v pero me emocioné que ayer me inspirara en Volver a Amar que anoté las ideas con rapidez y justo cuando ya estaba listo (al igual que este cap) BUM! me ataca la fiebre y me hace quedar en cama por dos días seguidos :V (aún sigo mal :'V) pero como ya no pude dormir, aprovecharé para actualizar este cap antes de que vuelva al país de los sueños ;A; sé que hay una gran diferencia con el fic anterior, pero por lo menos me siento aliviada de ya estar los tres cap completos XD Vuelvo a agradecer a Rubi por ayudarme a corregir el fic (Thanks You!) Espero terminar este año todos mis fics para así publicar los otros proyectos XD (¿Recuerdan el fic "Un Idiota encantador"? ¡Ya está casi terminado la continuación! XD así que habrá humor en los próximos días xD estaba pensando publicarlo para el mes de Acuario).

Este capítulo le dedico a Scorpio G que lo ha esperado por mucho tiempo ;w; si lees esto ¡espero que te guste! ya mas adelante vendrá lo mejor(?)

Bueno, sin mas que decir ¡disfruten la lectura!

 ** _SÓLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter 03: Cicatrices que sangran**

Año 1715, Palacio de Buckingham

— ¡Esto es inaceptable! —el grito que soltó retumbó las cuatro paredes de la habitación.

Saga lucía enfadado. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto solamente por las vendas que cubrían casi todo el torso y un pantalón de holgado.

— ¿Qué te ocurre hermanito? Te vez tan pálido, tan asustado ¿y sabes qué? Eso me excita. Ver tu rostro lleno de pavor por saber lo que pasará. Me encanta.

— ¡Cállate! —el grito que soltó resonó más fuerte que el espejo roto al estrellarse con el suelo.

La mirada perdida y sin vida de Saga se posó sobre la fotografía de Milo y se preguntó ¿por qué esto le pasaba a él? La risa de Kanon, tan escalofriante como siempre lo ha sido resonó en las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Su hermano menor, su igual. Aquel hombre que nunca conoció el verdadero significado de la bondad, ahora ya tenía un motivo más para torturarlo, jugar ya con su rota mente.

Desliza sus dedos hasta llegar a la frente. Las yemas de los dedos están teñidas de sangre. Una herida creada por el pedazo de vidrio que lo rozó cuando la explosión causada por Camus y sus hombres estallaron de las armaduras. Apretando sus dientes se miró en el espejo viendo como las vendas tenían un color carmesí. Sus heridas se volvían a abrir.

Su orgullo estaba herido. Todo aquel entrenamiento que había tenido en su adolescencia para proteger al muchacho que más amaba en el mundo se había perdido en un minuto al no ser capaz de quitarse a un grupo de piratas. El odio y la venganza que sentía hacia el capitán del Koorime era tanta que por un momento estaba recriminándose por no haberlo matado con anterioridad. Su mirada esmeralda de nuevo se posa sobre su reflejo en el espejo, todo masacrado y aún sangrante decidió que no le importaba a quienes debía pasar primero, mataría a todo aquel que se interpusiera en medio de Milo y él.

— ¿Señor? —la voz titubeante de su súbdito se escuchó casi en un susurro.

— ¿Qué quieres?

No estaba de humor. Las risas de Kanon cesan y mira con gran interés al muchacho de tan solo diecisiete años que estaba incómodo ante la presencia de su hermano. Argol no era más que un simple niño tratando de ganarse un puesto en ese mundo, el mundo de su loco hermano. Él, al igual que los demás "recogidos" de Saga, sólo quería tener un lugar donde pertenecer. Al mayor nunca le interesó tener secuaces, pero cuando ellos demostraron no ser tan inútiles como aparentaban decidió conservarlos y explotarlos a su antojo, después de todo le debía la vida.

—El rey Kardia ha abordado el Zafiro, va en busca del príncipe —dijo no muy seguro de la reacción de su superior— Y su barco también lo está… Spartan dijo que podríamos partir hoy.

—Entonces vete de una vez —anunció— ¡¿Qué esperas?!

El grito llegó a los oídos de los demás hombres y por el sonido de las botas chocar contra el suelo se podía entender que ninguno quería ser víctima de la ira de su jefe. Kanon que estaba mirando la interacción de sirviente y amo sonrió con malicia y se posicionó al lado de su hermano para seguir "jugando" con él.

El silencio que se formó en la habitación se quebró cuando el silbido de Kanon seguido de las carcajadas salió cuando volvieron a quedarse solos.

—No creí que te perturbaría tanto hermanito —susurró en su oído, estremeciendo a Saga, que lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos— Debes estar demasiado preocupado por ese niño, o será que la culpa te invade… dime Saga ¿Qué crees que pase cuando Milo se entere de nuestro pequeño secretito?

—Eso no pasara —dijo Saga— Será mejor que me empiece a alistar…

Kanon seguía con su sonrisa macabra. Ninguno de los dos había tocado el tema desde que su padre desapareció una noche fría siguiendo a su "capitán", ambos desconocían los motivos ocultos, o por lo menos Saga lo hacía.

Cerró sus ojos cuando su mirada chocó con la vieja fotografía de Milo y él ,y sintió como algo oprimía su pecho. El regreso de Camus y el rapto de Milo solo era el principio de una tragedia que quería evitar.

Mientras tanto en las embarcaciones cerca del muelle los hombres que trabajaban ahí subían y bajaban las cajas con las provisiones para el viaje, la mirada de Kardia se encontraba ausente, observando a aquellos que serían parte de la tripulación, había mostrado gran seguridad frente a Degel pero lo cierto era que estaba con los nervios en punta. Volver al mar junto a Degel sería revivir el pasado y que la profecía se cumpliera. Al menos ahora estaba seguro que su pueblo y su hijo menor no sufriría ninguna desgracia en su ausencia, confiaba en Sage y Hakurei, sin embargo el Hades podría ser un problema si llegaba a reclamar por lo que derecho le "pertenecía".

—Si sigues pensando tanto se te quemara el cerebro.

—Ya quisieras idiota —giró para ver a su amigo que ahora vestía las viejas ropas holgadas de antaño. Al parecer los años no habían cambiado mucho para Manigoldo que lucía tan tranquilo como siempre— Pensé que la ropa no te quedaría.

— ¿Lo dices por mis músculos? Es normal, me he ejercitado de tanto hacer el trabajo pesado por ti, bicho desgraciado.

—Lo decía por tanto dulce que comes. A veces creo que Afrodita te quiere engordar para que Albita te deje.

—Eres en verdad un bastardo —dijo ofendido mientras despeinaba los ya revoltosos cabellos de su rey— ¿Listo para volver al mar?

—No sabes cuanto —dijo con sarcasmo mientras daba un manotazo a la mano del otro— Estoy tratando de mantener la mente despejada ¿Qué hay de Alba? ¿Cómo está respecto a su hermano?

—Para serte sincero no se lo he preguntado —suspira— La relación de Alba y la florecita es una bomba de tiempo, últimamente estaban peleando por todo y no sé qué piensa ahora que está desaparecido. No quisiera ver su rostro sombrío si a Afrodita lo encontraran muerto.

—Vaya que has cambiado —pensó mientras lo veía— Si Camus regresó puede que Afrodita esté con ellos, sobre todo con…

—No lo menciones —dijo con cierto rencor— Ese mocoso desgraciado no merece ser nombrado.

—Es tu hijo —susurró. Pero Manigoldo solo lo ignoró— En fin, debemos apresurarnos… ¿es necesario que lleven sus viejas vestimentas?

—Es para marcar territorio, sabes que Degel siempre fue alguien… respetado.

—Querrás decir temido —replicó con una sonrisa— Era lo que más llamó mi atención cuando por desgracia los conocí.

—Desgraciado aprovechador… hipnotizaste al pobre con tu simpatía, sobre todo cuando te mandaba al diablo.

—No me lo recuerdes…

—Kardia.

El suave carraspeo lo hizo voltear, dejando ver al verdadero Degel con su traje de capitán. Una camisa holgada blanca, con un pantalón negro y botas del mismo color. La dulce mirada que siempre tenía Degel fue reemplazada por la frialdad característica de su familia. Parecía un hombre totalmente diferente con el que se casó y tuvo dos hijos.

—Te vez raro —dijo Kardia, Manigoldo le dio una palmada en su espalda y fue donde Albafica para subir en el barco.

—Necesito volver a mi pasado, y que mejor volviendo a lo que era.

—Sabes que tu cabeza ahora tiene precio ¿no? —susurró mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Degel sonrió apenas y negó con la cabeza.

—Es el precio a pagar… con o sin traje mi cabeza tiene precio. Camus no perdona el hecho que lo abandonara con nuestra madre.

—Tu quisiste hacer tu vida lejos del mar —dijo— No tienes la culpa de desearlo.

—Explícale eso a Camus —susurró mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo de Kardia— Ahora regresó y realmente sé que se vengara a través de Milo…

—Por eso estamos viajando —reafirmó con seguridad— Esto debimos hacerlo apenas nos enteramos de la muerte de Garnet…

—Con o sin Garnet, Camus jamás hubiera accedido a hablar conmigo.

—Eso lo arreglaremos al verlo.

—Gracias Kardia —la sonrisa que le regaló hizo sonrojar a su esposo que rápidamente giró el rostro con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Le pareció que había viajado en el tiempo, a la época donde el orgulloso Kardia por primera vez se presentaba ante él con esa sonrisa socarrona y mirada penetrante. Aquel hombre que no temía a la muerte y siempre desafiaba, pero sobre todo… fue el hombre que sin dudar alguno quien lo salvó de sí mismo.

Oyó como los gritos de Manigoldo pronunciaban su nombre al igual que su tripulación, coreando al unísono ¡CAPITÁN DEGEL! Pasaron años desde que escuchó esas dos palabras juntas. Un estremecimiento azotó su cuerpo a la vez que el cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago reapareciera. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza buscó la mano de Kardia que se movió algo sobresaltado por su actuar. Una cálida sonrisa se formó en su rostro que fue reemplazada por la frialdad al mirar hacia delante. Ya no sería más el rey junto a Kardia, ahora era de nuevo aquel hombre despiadado y frívolo que gustaba asaltar y dañar a los demás por beneficio propio, alguien respetado como temido en el mar.

— ¡Icen las velas y vayan a sus posiciones que no acepto errores! —Bramó con gélida voz— Manigoldo ve por mi saco y el sombrero, que todos se enteren que he regresado al mar.

— ¡Claro capitán!

Degel se quedó en silencio observando a aquellos hombres que sacrificarían su vida en busca de su hijo. No era momento de arrepentimientos. Manigoldo, que estaba sentado cerca de unas cajas de provisiones, intercambió una mirada con el capitán y sonrió confidente. Le entregó el saco rojo y ambos miraron al horizonte.

—Continuemos —dijo.

Los demás guardaron silencio. Degel subió al barco y tocó con añoranza el timón, rememorando los viejos tiempos.

Contempló como Kardia se acercaba con las ropas holgadas y pensó seriamente pedirle que vistiera más seguido así. El viento cálido rozaba contra sus cabellos jugueteando contra ellos y aquella tranquilidad que en el mar se presenciaba en vez de calmarlo le daba mal augurio.

Observó la luna que se mostraba en su total esplendor y deseó que su hijo estuviera intacto. Con Camus, muchas cosas podían pasar.

 **(-X-)**

Año 1715, El Koorime. Cualquier lugar en el océano.

—Cada vez que te veo, te ves más hermoso —murmuró, conteniendo la angustia que crecía en su interior al ver la pálida piel del muchacho. Separó los cabellos celestes de su rostro y sonrió apenas cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño con molestia. Aun se encontraba con el rostro sonrojado por la fiebre pero al menos la palidez se había ido un poco.

—Se acabó —una voz a sus espaldas, fría y distante, se escuchó— Acabamos nuestras reservas en Cristal… el veneno de ese muchacho es más letal de lo que creía…

—Ya veo —fue la escueta respuesta. El hombre se removió incómodo y esperó a que continuara— ¿Qué esperas que diga?

—No lo sé —confesó— Tal vez quisiera escuchar lo que sientes ahora después…

— ¿Sentir? —Soltó una carcajada— En verdad que el mar te ha chocado el cerebro Shura ¡Soy un pirata! No puedo sentir nada por nadie, soy frío y desalmado. No me importaría matar si con eso obtengo lo que quiero. Ya sabes mi filosofía: "El más fuerte sobrevive"

—Si el más fuerte sobrevive, entonces por qué cuidas a Afrodita con tanto anhelo —cuestionó con crudeza, callando al italiano— Podrás engañar a la tripulación, pero a Camus y a mí no.

—… —el cuerpo del muchacho se tensó. Shura, que mantuvo fija su mirada sobre la espalda del italiano, soltó un suspiro pesado para luego continuar.

—Death, ya han pasado trece años… hiciste lo correcto, pero no puedes acercarte a Afrodita. Por lo menos no con esas intenciones.

— ¡Toda la maldita culpa lo tiene el bastardo de Manigoldo y el imbécil de Degel! —siseó con molestia mientras que cerraba con fuerza sus manos. Sus uñas se clavaron en la piel de las palmas logrando que pequeños hilos de sangre salieran de ella. — Si tan sólo no hubieran sido tan idiotas…

El suave susurro combinado con un sollozo hizo desviar la mirada de Shura, cada uno de los tripulantes del barco tenían un motivo para atacar el palacio de Buckingham donde Manigoldo y Degel residían, y no descansarían hasta hacerlos sufrir.

—Da la orden de ir a tortuga —dijo con la voz lúgubre. Shura asintió despacio, empezando a caminar escaleras arriba. Quiso voltear cuando escuchó un sollozo pero decidió no molestar a su amigo, después de todo, él sabía lo que era perder a alguien.

Llegó hacia la cubierta pasando de largo la habitación del capitán, los quejidos y la risa de Camus le causó escalofríos. Los demás hombres se habían turnado al momento de vigilar. Su mirada barrió la superficie, quedándose entre las cuerdas donde guiaba al puesto del vigía. Aspros como siempre estaba alejado. Shura no confiaba en el hombre y con lo ocurrido horas atrás lo confirmaba.

— ¿Qué ustedes no duermen? —Dijo Regulus, dirigiéndose a Shura— Quiero ver a Milo.

—No estás en posición de pedir —cortó. No volteó, eso sólo incrementaría la extraña ansiedad que había aparecido— Vete a descansar.

—Lo haría, pero no quiero romper la burbuja de tu amigo. Si Afrodita se entera que lo tocaron sin su consentimiento enloquecerá.

Shura seguía sin mirarlo, Regulus frunciendo la frente con cierta molestia por ser ignorado se acercó hasta quedar al lado.

— ¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a El Cid. ¿Son familia? —Continúo Regulus— Él no habla mucho de su familia, pero sé que perdió a su hermano en medio de la guerra de hace diez años.

—Hablas mucho —suspiró Shura.

—El Cid nunca se quejaría.

—Yo no soy él —por primera vez giró y lo miró. El parecido con esa persona era demasiado de lo que pudo soportar, y se preguntaba si podría contenerse el resto del viaje.

Ajeno a todo, Camus se encontraba sudoroso. El gruñido que escapó de sus labios estremeció a su acompañante. Sus uñas se clavaron en las piernas del más joven y la estocada que dio hizo que su cuerpo vibrara. La estrechez lo mataba y pedía que su acompañante resistiera otras seis sesiones. No le importó las lágrimas que brotaban de aquellos ojos turquesas, Camus quería borrar la marca que Saga había dejado en Milo. Quería que Milo solo lo tuviera en su mente.

Los besos que dejaba se detuvieron cuando llegó a la altura del cuello donde dejó una fuerte mordida.

Milo era difícil de domar, no importaba las mordidas o la brusquedad que hacía al penetrarlo, él no soltaba ningún quejido de dolor. Simplemente aquellas lágrimas.

—Di mi nombre —le ordenó. Milo desvió la mirada, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y recordó a Saga. Sólo con eso podría soportar aquel momento. Camus al ver la falta de cooperación del otro sintió ira. — ¡Di mi nombre!

La siguiente estocada logró sacar un gemido ahogado. Si bien Milo había accedido a tener sexo con Camus, eso no significaba que complacería cada una de sus exigencias. Saga sólo era merecedor de aquello, era el único que realmente había llegado a querer con tanta intensidad hasta dejarse hacer por cada fantasía que tenía.

— ¡Milo! —siseó Camus con furia contenida. El muchacho solo sonrió de lado aun con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Llevó una mano a sus labios cuando un gemido involuntario salió. Camus había tocado un punto sensible.

Su interior se contrajo con fuerza, apretando sin piedad el miembro del mayor. El orgasmo que lo invadió no fue del todo satisfactorio. Camus eyaculó en el interior de Milo dejando que el muchacho también lo hiciera.

— ¿Estás contento? —preguntó mientras se levantaba de encima.

—No sabes cuanto —contestó adolorido. La mirada de ambos se cruzaron y Camus no pudo evitar desviarla, incapaz de ver el odio en esos irises.

—Como sea, a la próxima no seré tan complaciente… muy pronto verás que soy mejor que el estúpido de Saga y te olvidarás de él.

Milo no dijo nada. Sólo pudo ver como se dirigía hacia la puerta del baño y desaparecía de su vista.

—No volverá a ocurrir —susurró, permitiéndose llorar por el dolor que invadía a su cuerpo y mente. Se hizo ovillo en la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta el rostro.

Camus por su parte se había recargado sobre la puerta, con las manos encima de su rostro. Se maldijo por su forma tan impulsiva de ser en presencia de Milo. Se acercó al lavamanos, apoyando sus manos en esta se observó en el espejo. La marca rojiza en su mejilla empezaba a desvanecerse al igual que los arañazos en sus brazos. Debía estar contento por haberlo tenido en sus brazos, como siempre lo soñó; sin embargo sentía que había perdido. Dirigió su mano al relicario que colgaba en su cuello y se lo sacó con cuidado. En él sólo había la fotografía que lo mantenía adelante: Milo y él cuando eran niños.

—Sólo falta poco —susurró. Observó por la ventana de baño y frunció el entrecejo al ver la luna llena. — Debemos darnos prisa, antes de que ese hombre llegue primero.

Salió del baño más calmado, no pediría disculpas, tampoco creía que Milo lo perdonaría tan fácilmente. Sin embargo se detuvo al verlo dormir. Si el destino no hubiera jugado en su contra tal vez la persona que se casaría con Milo sería él y no ese traidor. Se sentó mientras acariciaba los cabellos revoltosos. Y se acostó a su lado. Esperando que el día siguiente se llevara el mal momento que vivieron.

Sin embargo su mente no lo dejaría tranquilo.

 **.1.**

— ¡Nos engañaste! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Sus pequeños puños se aferraron a su pantalón mientras que miraba con odio al muchacho que estaba tranquilo, o eso aparentaba— ¡Milo es mío!

—Milo es una persona, no le pertenece a nadie —contestó— Ni siquiera a mí —susurró lo último mientras veía a través de la ventana.

Milo aún era un niño, y la cantidad de sangre que había perdido era demasiado para su cuerpo. Él debía haber muerto, pero solo había caído inconsciente. Saga no lo demostraría, pero al ver el rostro pálido del menor le había llenado de pánico. El ruido agudo de miles de vidrios romperse lo hizo girar. Camus había tenido un arranque de ira y había roto un florero. El muchacho si bien era un niño, solía mostrar una tranquilidad que asustaba. Saga y él habían pasado la mayor parte de su vida juntos al lado de Milo, conocía cada gesto, cada defecto. Era consciente que la desaparición de Garnet, su madre, había afectado al muchacho. Milo era todo lo que tenía.

—Debes irte —oyó decir a Degel— No te quiero ver cerca.

Saga creyó que se debía a él. Era el mayor y había convencido a Milo en ir a la cueva, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando Degel agarró del brazo de Camus. Saga alzó una ceja curioso, y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la pared. Degel era un temido pirata, era reconocido por los siete mares además de ser el sucesor del "Diamond" ahora que su padre había muerto. Para el muchacho la familia era importante, por eso no entendía por qué había tanta hostilidad hacia su hermano menor.

— ¡Qué te pasa! —gritó Camus intentando soltarse del agarre.

—Te prohibí llevarte el medallón y a Milo a esa cueva, y deliberadamente me desobedeciste. ¡Aun así esperas que esté tranquilo!

—Saga nos llevó —acusó— ¿Por qué a mí solo me regañas?

—Silencio —sentenció— Quiero que vayas con los demás afectados lejos.

— ¿Me estas echando? —preguntó incrédulo. Si bien Camus no se sentía cómodo en el palacio de Buckingham no esperaba que su propio hermano lo echara.

—Estás con la maldición Camus —explicó Degel— Desde que naciste lo estabas, si te permití que te acercaras a Milo era porque creí que no harías nada estúpido, pero hoy pusiste la vida de mi hijo y la tuya en riesgo. Si Milo se queda más tiempo a tu lado, morirá.

—Estás bromeando —susurró incrédulo. Camus se soltó del agarre de Degel y retrocedió varios pasos hasta chocar contra la ventana. Giró para ver a Milo que lucía dormido.

—No bromearía por algo así. Nuestra familia está maldita, todo aquel que nos rodea perecerá, nuestros seres queridos serán los primeros.

Camus se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, abrumado por tanta información. La revelación de Degel lo llenaba de dudas y a la vez confirmaba las palabras de Aspros. Le dio a su hermano una gélida mirada y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

— ¿Camus?

—Así que todo lo que me dijeron era cierto —susurró. Degel frunció el ceño ante la revelación— Tú pagarás por esto Degel.

Sin darle tiempo a que le contestara, salió corriendo del lugar, encontrándose a Aspros en la entrada.

—Es hora de que tomes el control de todo… capitán.

Camus tomó la mano del hombre y no volteó hacia atrás. Su barco lo esperaba.

 **.1.**

Camus despertó al sentir el movimiento de Milo a su lado. El muchacho se había acurrucado entre sueños en su pecho y él solo pudo rodearlo con sus brazos. Los sueños solo eran recuerdos dolorosos. Y ahora que Milo de nuevo estaba a su lado, no permitiría que nadie lo separara de su lado. Él se encargaría de romper la maldición, y Milo tendrá que ayudarlo. — Aún si debo morir.


End file.
